Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistors (MOSFET) are well known in the art and ubiquitous in integrated circuit design. In analog application settings such switches can transition from an on state to an off state or vice versa when operating with large signal amplitudes regardless of the specific desired state. As a result, MOSFET switches can impose an amplitude limit and clip signals.
Clipping gives rise in many cases to corresponding distortion. Accordingly, it will usually be preferred to avoid or otherwise prevent clipping altogether. Unfortunately, that result is not always possible. This means that in some application settings a certain amount of distortion is both anticipated and must, to at least some extent, be tolerated.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.